Taking Over Me
by GlassxXxHeart
Summary: What happen when Kyouya meets his perfect match? Koyuya/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was walking to the host room as a force bumped into me. "I am SO sorry Mr. Ootori!" squeaked a small-framed girl with short black hair and thick black rimmed glasses. I removed the glasses and saw the most beautiful crimson eyes I had ever seen

"It's quite alright… What's your name, I haven't seen you around? Do you were colored contacts but you wear glasses?"

"M-My name? No they're my real eyes. I thought you kept tabs on everyone in the school Mr. Ootori? My name is Takahashi Emiko, ."

"Yes I do that's why I asked for your name so I can keep a special eye on you" I decided to have a little fun. I placed my hand on her cheek and roamed to the back of her neck, her cheeks turned pink as I got up real close. Just like Tamaki would. Our faces centimeters away from each other. "A very special eye on you and next time we meet in the third music room after school today call me Kyouya… please? I wish to see those beautiful eyes of yours… Promise?" I released her neck running my fingers though her short hair, gave back her glasses and walked away without an answer leaving the poor girl alone to her thoughts. Alas I heard a faint "Sure" and smirked.

I stopped and sighed 'I shouldn't have done that' I walked through the third music room. I laid my black book and my pineapple laptop on my small round table, sat down, and waited for my fellow hosts to come and start yelling. I typed TAKAHASHI, EMIKO in my family's special database and found two things. One a newspaper article named 'FIRE destroys Takahashi mansion' underneath read-

_'The Takahashi mansion was found on fire with four bodies inside. Two assumed to be the owners of the Takahashi shipping incorporation. Another adult was found in the kitchen who was one of the family's personal chefs. While the other was the little brother of the only survivor Takahashi, Emiko. In Sergeant Soma's report said 'In the kitchen the stove was leaking gas and exploded when the chef turned one of the burners on. It was only a little but still cause the house to set a flame. Miss Takahashi was out with friends at a near ice cream shop and heard the fire trucks race pass. Curious, she ran to see her house up in flames.''_

Two the schools record they keep on all students for safety purposes. It read-

NAME- Takahashi, Emiko M.

GRADE- Second Year, Class A

BIRTHDAY- June 29 (Cancer)

HIEGHT- 5' 4''

BLOOD TYPE- AB

FAVORITE FOOD- Spicy and anything sweet

"Strange…"

"What's strange?" Said my blonde annoyance of a classmate.

"Did you notice Miss Takahashi in our class today?"

"Ah… Yes such beautiful eyes hid behind thick glasses. What a shame." He said so dramatically.

"Indeed"

"Why do you ask mommy?"

"I bumped into her in the hall I had seen her but I guess I just didn't remember."

"Huh… Well I'll be." One twin started.

"Someone Kyouya didn't know." The other finished.

"Shut your mouths you insolent beings."

"Did mommy not get enough sleep?"

"As a matter of fact I did get a good night's rest but I found myself confused after my run in with Miss Takahashi… I wonder why." Maybe I was something I ate at lunch.

"KYOUYA'S IN LOVE" The trio sang.

"That's ridiculous."I noted as I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose."It's almost time to open to Host get in your positions please."

2:57…

2:58…

2:59…

3:00

"Welcome princesses!"

And the Host club began for another day.

I left for my station and didn't see her yet… maybe I wasn't clear.

"You left out a 3."

"Huh… Ah yes I see that could of ended badly thank you Miss Takahashi."

"Oh… No you would have seen it sooner or later…"

"But I didn't… you did. Thank you." I got up from my seat offered my hand and walked to a table so we could begin our session.

**Emiko's POV**

"So I heard about your family I'm deeply sorry."

"Oh… Yes… I guess I don't miss my father much because he was never around but my mother I will always miss her the most. She always had time to listen to me. She was more of a best friend then a mother though she was strict with some things but after they found her I was broken. I'm sorry you probably couldn't care less about my problems."I found myself looking down and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Oh… That's… So… SAD!" Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, and all the girls in the room cried.

"Oh Emi-chan do you want some cake? What's your favorite? Mine is strawberry. Let's go over by Takashi."He grabbed my arm and out on those puppy eyes.

"Oh I love Strawberry. Um… Kyouya do you mind if I go with Honey-kun?"

"No."

"You can call me Honey-sempai… If you want to."

"Ok… "


	2. Chapter 2

**Emiko's POV**

"I'm sorry for getting emotional like that."

"Oh… It's ok. You can feel however you want. It's ok to cry."Honey put his arms around my waist. I was surprised at first but then I broke away went down to his level, put on a fake smile and put my hand on his cheek.

"Thank You, Honey-sempai. So what's your favorite kind of sweets?"

"Strawberry Cake no doubt about it!"

"Mine too!"

"Wow Takashi isn't that amazing?"

"Ah"

We got to the long beautiful mahogany table. I sat and admired the wood tracing the curves with my fingers. Moving my fingers along the branded 'T' on the all four corners

"Do you like the table Miss Takahashi?"I looked up to see Kyouya crossing his arms over his chest letting that smirk just roll off his face.

"No. It's nothing special to me; I mean it's a table."

"Well this… table was imported by your family's trading company, is it not?"

"Kyouya… That's rude don't talk to Emi-chan like that." Honey had got up from his chair grabbed Kyouya by the tip of his tie, pulled him down to his level, grabbed on to his arm and flipped him on his back. He stood over Kyouya and looked him strait in his eye and said "Did you hear me Kyouya?"

Mori came grabbed Honey by the coaler set him down and put strawberry cake in front of both of us then grabbed Kyouya by the front of his shirt and dragged him out the host club door shut behind them. Then I noticed that everyone in the room was looking at me and all was silent except for some whispers in the back saying things like 'why would he defend _her_?' and 'Look at her she looks like the devils daughter!'

I couldn't take it anymore I raced through the crowd of people and out the door. I saw Mori leaning on a wall as Kyouya looked as he was confessing something to him. I was shocked as I saw Kyouya walk over to Mori grab the front of his shirt and yell "Why am I so confuse around her? I can't take it anymore Mori!"

"Kyouya?"

He spun around and stared at me. I walked up to him and said "Mori can I talk to Kyouya please?" not even looking at the two I had my eyes fixated on the tile flooring. I heard the host door open and close so I looked at Kyouya who was just staring at me. Then I noticed his hand rise to my face lifting my chin. He took off my glasses, put them down on the windowsill and cupped my face with soft but rough hands.

"You really need to take your glasses off more those eyes shouldn't be kept hidden."

"Go...Gomen Nasai."

"What are you apologizing for?" I got on my tippy-toes and pressed my lips to his but when I tried to break away he removed one hand and placed it on my waist and pulled me closer. I thought my eyes couldn't get any wider… but they did. I couldn't help but feel my eyes drupe but I shot them open even wider than before. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes and put that damn smirk on his face still having his hands on my body making blood rush to my cheeks. "Kyouya?"

"Yes?"

"I can see the reflection in your glasses, look up."

As he looked up I looked down trying to hide my face in my short hair. He removed his hands and slid away from me and pinned his hands to his sides. I turned around seeing all the Hosts –except Mori-kun- and all the girls with wide mouths and staring in awe.

"See Kyouya you are in love." The twins stated.

I smiled and started to walk away but I felt two hands on my shoulders slowly turning me around. From what I could tell the hands belonged to a boy but I didn't even look at thier face. One of the hands rose from its position to raise my head. I saw Tamaki-senpai looking at me with giant violet orbs.

"As King I now pronounce you the new princess of the Host Club."

"Wh-What?"

"See I am King which makes Kyouya Queen, so Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru princes, and Mori and Honey the knights."

"So... You want me to?"

"Be apart of the Host Club."

"I don't think that's really a-appropriate."

"Why?"

"Number one; I'm a girl. Number two; I'm a girl. And number three; I'm a GIRL!!"

"So?"

"SO... SO... Well what whould I do?"

"What are your talents?"

"Well... my mother told me I had a fair voice and always help solve peoples problems even if I don't know it."

"Well then we'll just make something up for you."

"Great."


	3. Chapter 3

HI everyone I finally am getting another chapter in and I am making a rule If I don't update in a week y'all can beat me with a potato.

No seriously I'm so upset that I haven't updated in a while so... yeah!

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Emiko. All else were used here againist thier will.**

Enjoy,

Bren

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

I woke to the sound of laughing and rose to see Tamaki, the twins, and Miss Takahashi standing at the foot of my bed. Well she is standing the trio of trouble is laughing thier asses of probably because of nothing.

"What are you doing in MY room? What's so funny?"

"Tamaki picked me up at my aunt's apartment and then we picked up Hikaru and Karou and Tamaki said you might want to be picked up as well and well they are laughing so hard cause you kinda... mumbled something." Her speach made her cheeks pink.

_'She's cute when she blushes... Wait... what did I say?'_

"What did I say?" God I hope it's nothing too emarrassing.

"You said... um... well... my name a couple times." Her face was seven shades of red, it is really cute though.

"Oh... ah... well-"

"Just get dressed and meet us outside okay?"

"Yeah"

She walked out and soon to be followed by the twins the Tamaki.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

After getting dressed I walked outside to see Tamaki and Miss Takahashi leaning on the car... but something was very different than the last time I saw either of them.

"What's different here?"

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"Whats different in you since yesterday?"

"I got new contacts and Kaoru and Hikaru put some make-up on me and stuff I don't usually wear."

"Well you look nice."

"Ah... Arigato."

When we got to the school Miss Takahashi and I went to our class Tamaki went to the main office to talk with his father and the twins went to thier class.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you this morning."

"Oh no it's fine I just didn't think you talked when you sleep or I probably wouldn't of came in I would think you would want some privacy but I was pulled in by Tamaki so I'm sorry."

"Ok."

* * *

**Emiko's POV**

_'Why the hell can't i funtion right around him! I'm a fucking idoit! I mean what was with that privacy shit! I couldn't fucking stop talking and all he said was 'Ok' what the hell?! I. Am. A. FUCKING. IDIOT!!!'_

I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my head in class. I didn't even know the subject the damn teacher was teaching! But I did have a... intersting morning with Kyouya. I wonder what he was dreaming about?

* * *

IN the Host room the terrible twins, the lovable bunny-boy, the secret host princess, and the unemotional senior sat and waited for thier fellow members.

"Takashi, where's Kyo-chan and Tama-chan?"

A shrug answered the little seinors question.

"They probably got cought up in class." the natural suggested.

"Tono is never..." Karou started.

"... late for club."Hikaru finished.

"Niether is..." said the natural.

"... the Shadow King." The twins agreed.

"Hey Takashi, do you think Emi-chan will come today?"

"Yeah."

"Well of course she'll come, she is in love with Kyouya. So, we have no doubts she'll come." the twins complied.

* * *

Three weeks it's been since Emiko has walked through the Host doors.

Noone but Kyouya and Tamaki has seen her but only a few hours in the class they share. During host hours Tamaki would sit in his corner of woe only taking in two or three guests a day. Kyouya wouldn't talk to anyone he would only be sitting on his pineapple laptop typing away. The twins were even more mischevious than usual, annoying even guests if they were really bored. Mori was... well... Mori he didn't change much. Hani stopped eating cake two weeks ago.

"Takashi, do you think she'll ever come back?"

"No."

"Oh... well at least Haru-chan hasn't changed."

The small senior was right, the new host member hasn't changed she was actually happy.

"Yeah. Here, eat." The tallest host placed the biggest piece of strawberry cake in front of him he has ever seen. Even the strawberry on top was huge.

"OK!" And with three bites the cake dissappered from the porcelain tea plate.

"I missed cake Takashi, thank you."

"No problem."

"Um... Takashi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have some more?"

"Of course." again the tallest host placed a large piece of cake in front of the Boy-Lolita.

"I hope Emi-chan comes back."

**SLAM**

Everyone in the room turned to see a figure standing in the door way with one door slammed againist the wall with a small hand in the middle.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

Yeah sorry it's so short but I hope everyone liked it I'll be back soon remember the potato thing.

Bren


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I am fucking sick of city-wide internet I'm fucking crying i'm so mad!!!

I had this chapter up (mind you I had like 2,000 words in here) and I fucking lost all of it cause of the god damn mother fucking internet!!!

AND It's fucking slower than molasis in dead cold blizzardly winter!!!

AND I was just by the BEST part in the fucking story.

AND i'm seriously thinking of moving to and AMISH community and throwing my fucking laptop in the god damn TRASH!!!!!

Mind you I can't live without this thing and I'm about to kill it (I named it) that's how crazy I am!!!!!

ANYWAYS sorry this took so long. NONE of this is mine for the exception of Emiko and her family.

Im thinking of writing a one shot for Mori and Haruhi.

I Hate Life With A PASSION,

Bren.

Enjoy your mother fucking story!

* * *

**Emiko's POV**

_two weeks eariler_

Here it comes again. The ulgy truth is that I can't stop anything he does. I freeze everytime he lays a finger on me.

He forces himself in me. When he invites his friends over for a sleepover know what I am getting into. It's like his little warning to get ready for his friends to come in my bedroom. Some teens would kill for the poolroom to have privacy. I hate it. It's a quarter of a mile from the actual estate.

After a week of my first night I had my uncle, the man who welcomed me with open arms into his home after my parents death, spend everynite in my bed telling his wife I had nightmares about my mother.

His friends come in right after his wife goes to sleep. He tells me all they need is a body to release themselves, give them 'pleasure'.

**I am that body.**

_present_

"Miss Takahashi." the fat old man upfront called

"Yes."

"Have you been paying attention."

"No not really."

"And why is that?"

"I don't care about this class. Never have, never will."

"Well why don't you care."

"As soon as I graduate I get sucked into a arranged marriage and I take over my family's TRADING company so thier is no point in learning which cell is which in this damn dish."

"Well, that's quite a story. Too bad I don't care. Detention, after school, with me."

"I'll see you there."

At the end of the day Emiko walked as slowly as she could back to the third floor science room and through two hours of her teacher screaming at her. She changed into black jeans, pink converse, and a pink T-shirt then she ran back to the unused music room.

Tripping up the staircase birsting through the door making the inside doorknob break through the sheetrock.

Breathlessly finding words.

"I-_pant-_I'm-_pant-_Sorry."

"EMI-CHAN" the smallest host wrapped his little arms around her waist making her gasp in suprise and pain.

"I missed you, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't eat any cake for a week I was so upset."

"Well we better make up for that week right. But I have to talk to Kyouya for a minute. K?"

I walked twords Kyouya scared to death on what to say.

"Can I talk with you alone if possible."

"Of course."

He guided me to the storage room and locked the door behind him.

"What do you need to talk about?"

I was a loss for words so I slowy pulled off my shirt and showed him the bruises. I turned to show him the scratches and badly covered cuts on my back.

"I have been raped and beaten everyday since I moved in with my uncle and his family. I need you to help me."

"We will go to your uncle estate gather some of your things and you will stay at my house until I put him away."

I pulled my shirt on and shyly walked over to him. Sliding my small arms around his neck.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm glad you told me."

I unwrapped my arms and grabbed his blazer sleve dragged himout of the storage room

**Kyouya's POV**

I am an idoit.

"The Host Club is dismissed."

After all the hosts left I took Miss Takahashi to her home, she gathered her things and we left. Once at my house I gave her a tour, and showed her my room and told her she could sleep on the bed while I sleep on the couch. She showered and changed into a black skirt that stopped above the knee and a black muscle-T.

She was sitting in the middle of my bed rocking herself from side to side and humming.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm ah... nothing."

"Come here." She rolled off the bed and sat next to me.

"Do you want somethign to help heal those?" I pointed to her stomach.

"Sure."

"I'll be right back." I left to my bathroom and grabbed one of my first aid kit's and changed into my blue pj bottoms and a white T-shirt and walked back into my room and saw Emiko laying on her stomach and had her shirt on the floor leaving her in her bra.

"Wha-What are you doing?

"I didn't know what you were getting so I took off my shirt so you could fix me up."

"Oh... Okay."

I opened my kit and pulled out some anitbacterial cream, a needle filled with novicane and some gauses. I gathered the right doseage of novicnae in a syringe and put a glob of cream on a Q-tip and prepared to do this as fast as possible.

****

(A/N: I'm making this cut like she doesn't need stiches but still needs some meds.)

"Are you allergic to novicane?"

"No."

"This may sting a little."

"K."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." She gripped the pillow by her head.

I injected the novicave around the wound and rubbed the cream in then taped the gause over the cut. Then wrapped binding dressing around her stomach.

"Okay all done."

"..."

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head and dug her head further in the couch cushion.

"Can you help me one more time, please?"

"What do you need?"

"Help up."

"Alright, roll over."

"K."

She rolled on her back and carfully slipped on her shirt then I slipped one hand under her knees and one behind her back and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder. I walked over to the bed, let her legs go and unraveled the blanket and helped her in. I started to walk over to the couch to clean up but I was stopped by a hand pulling my shirt corner.

**Emiko's POV**

"Can you sleep with me?"

"Shit, I didn't mean that!" Dammit I'm an idiot.

"I know. Sure."

"...ok."

He walked over and cleaned up his medical mess and walked over to the other side of the bed, put his glasses down and laid down having his back face me. I pulled the covers up to my face and smelled the fabric.

Pepermint and ink. My new favorite smell.

I poked his shoulder and he fell on his back.

"Yes?"

I shifted over to him and laid my head on his chest.

"Nothing."

I felt his hand slowly wrap around me pulling me closer. Pepermint and ink. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

**SMASH**

* * *

"What the hell did you do to my alarm clock?"

"I ah... smashed it."

"You didn't just smash it you killed it!"

"I'll buy you a new one, OK."

"Why?"

"Why do you wake up so early?"

"It's only 7!"

"I wake up at 9!"

"School starts at 9:15."

"That's plenty of time to get ready!"

"For you maybe. For me that's nothing."

"Shut up and come back to bed."

"Yes, wife."

"What did you say?"

"I said 'Yes, wife'." I stood from on the bed making me wobble a bit.

"Kyouya Ootori, what would give you the idea that I would ever marry you."

"Because." he walked twords the door.

"Because?"

"Yes. Because"

"Well your a genius."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compilment you know."

"I don't get it."

"Nevermind."

"Whatever."

"Like I said 'Shut up and come to bed'. You got up and now i'm uncomfortable. We both know you want to."

"No I don't, get up we have to go to school."

"News flash it's Sunday."

"What?"

"It's sunday now take off your uniform and get back in this bed before I use force."

"No."

"One more chance to chage your mind."

"N-O."

"Have it your way."

I got up walked slowly planning my attack. I made my way over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso and smiled. I have something.

"What are you smiling for?"

"You'll see."

I wipped his backpack out of his hands and slid my hands out from his back up chest and up by his shoulders. I slipped my hands under his blazer and down his arms making his blue jacket fall to the ground. I slid my hands up his arms again making my way up to his tie. Never breaking eye contact I ripped the fabric from his neck. One, two, three, four, and five buttons undone. I walked around him making the white piece of cloth fall from his body. His boyish-but-manly chest is making my heart race three times fast.

One more, I can do this. I unbuckled his belt and slid down his pants and then took off his shoes. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed took his glasses and set them down next to the demolished clock.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" I questioned.

"I don't know, was it?"

"Your such a child."

I pushed him down and layed my head on his chest like last night.

"Kyouya guess what?" I looked up to him as he looked down to me.

"What?"

"I-I'm not tired anymore."

"..."

* * *

HEHE I'll have the next one up also today.

I made this one a little longer to make it up to you.

Bren.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey here's another chapter

Bren

**

* * *

**

**Emiko's POV**

"Why are you so mad?"

"Who ever said I was mad?"

"No one just wondering."

"Well you smashed my alarm clock, yell at me, threaten me, undress me and you have the nerve to tell me that your not tired after telling me you weren't comfertable and can't sleep without me. No i'm not mad at all."

"Okay just so I know."

"Good."

"Soo what do you want for breakfast?"

"What would you like?"

"What do you want."

"What do you want."

"Dammit If you tell me what you want I will make shit on a shingle and force it down your throat and you will like it."

"Fine, make rolls."

"Nope. Pancakes."

"Fine."

I skipped out his room, down the hall, through the livingroom, and into the kitchen.

"Where is the curry?"

"Right here."

I whipped around to see the man himself.

Kyouya's father.

**(A/N: I forgot his name. hehe)**

"H-Hello Mr. O-Ootori."

"Well i've never met someone I didn't know. Whats your name child?"

"Emiko Takahashi, Sir."

"Not to be prude but why are you here?"

"Well Kyouya is letting me stay here for a while because of a situation at my home."

"I see. Well I need to speek with him so if you'll excuse me. Do you know where he is?"

"In his room Sir."

He left and I continued my perfect pancakes. I put them on a tray and headed back to Kyouya's room.

I sang my way throught the living room.

'_Hush-a-by Don't you cry_

_Go to sleepy little baby'_

Down the hall.

_'When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little ponies_'

Kyouya's room.

I put balenced the tray on my knee holding the other side with one hand and knocked on the door with the free hand.

"Kyouya are you hungry?"

"Yeah come in."

I entered and put the tray on his coffee table and looked around the room for him.

"Hey your hungry, right? Where are you?"

_'What the hell he disappered'_

"I'm in the bathroom I took a shower. Is that ok?"

I looked at the bathroom door and saw Kyouya leaning against the door frame with a towel around his waist and his hair and chest glisening.

"Do you have a fever?"

He walked twords me and put a hand on my forhead.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Your face turned red. You feel really warm."

I took one step away from him turned on my heel.

"Maybe it's beacuse a half naked teenage boy is way to close to me."

He put his arm around my shoulder and whispered.

"So you can undress me but I can't undress myself?"

I turned around to answer but my lips were stopped by Kyouya's. His hands moved and placed themselves at my waist pulling me in. My hand reached unwillingly to the back of his head. I felt something soft and wet on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to ask but I was stopped by his tongue entering my mouth. I smiled and kissed back. I reached up with my free hand and wrapped my small arms around his neck. He lifted me up so I was up to his level. I wrapped my legs round his hips while he walked around the coffee table and placed me on the bed breaking the kiss.

He stood in front of me and out that famous I-can-benifit-form-this smirk on his face.

"You never answered my question."

"I never had time to."

"So answer me now."

"No, we both can undress you."

3...

2...

1...

"But I can't anymore cause I was tired and annoyed and... tired so no and yes. We both CAN undress you as in I am ABLE to but your the only one who has permission to anymore."

"What if I gave you permission. Hypotheticly, of course."

I sat up and slid in the middle of the king bed.

"Well... I have pancakes getting cold so get dressed and eat I made them special. But not to special 'cause they're pancakes. So eat."

"Fine we'll continue our conversation later."

"Fine eat."

I moved from the bed and walked over to the table placing three pancakes on a plate for him.

"Do you like spicy food?"

I put the plate in the spot next to me, where he was sitting, noticing he was already changed into black pj bottoms and a black T-shirt.

"Yes, why?"

"I put a little curry powder in the syrup."

He took a bite of my curry pancakes, then another, then another, then another until they disappered from his plate, the tray and my plate.

"Do you like?"

"Very."

He wiped his mouth and got up to clean.

"No, I can get it."

"You cooked. I'll clean."

"Ah... thank you."

"No problem."

He gathered the plates and walked out of the room. I left my spot on the couch and started to look for my bag. I felt a hand clover my mouth and a arm wrap around my waist.

"You won't get away so easy my little niece."

I screamed as loud as I could until he put a cloth over my mouth. I struggled as best I could befoer I pasted out.

**Kyouya's POV**

I cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and started walking back to my room until I heard screaming from my room.

I ran through the livingroom, down the hall and to my door.

I birst through the piece of wood holding me back and saw my large window open and Emiko gone.

I grabbed my cell phone and called the first person I konw who can help.

"Hello."

"Tamaki, I need your help."

* * *

HA!!!!!!

Didn't expect that did you?

Wait you did?

Well... go eat curry pancakes. *evil finger tapping thing* evil poisoned curry pancakes!!!

MWAAAAHAHAHAAA

Bren


	6. Chapter 6

Hey here's another one it's kinda short but it does the trick! OH and If I can get my hands on a scanner I'm ganna show ya'll my drawing of Emiko! I know ya'll have like your own picture in your head but i drew this one just to show you what I think she would look like!~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, but I do own Emiko!**

Bren.

* * *

Blood trickled down my face and out my mouth. The foul tasting liquid was everywhere, on me on him. My face and hands are cold and only getting colder.

He has me tucked away from the world, cold and alone.

He has me on all fours crawling, like an animal. I'm but a savage to him.

Only a blood bag, a piece of meat, nothing, replaceable.

'Only surrender will help me now' he tells me.

'Right were I want you to be again' he whispers as he breaks his way in me.

He touches me again, making yet another of many tears fall.

He stops and tells me to stay or die. I decide to take a chance I see the door of this place. I'll grab any clothes I can and run.

I look at him as he walks into the bathroom. The door closes, I run. I try to be as quite as I can. I grasp as many clothes on the concret floor and run out the door.

The air is cold only making me shiver. The blood starts to thicken and dry on my face. I go behind a dumpster and change.

Thankfully I grab some of my things. My black shirt and bra, and my old pj bottoms. The things I wore at Kyouya's.

I put in the items and try and find where he has taken me.

I walk down the boulevard to get a sence of my soroundings. My eyed widened and I collasped on my knees when I saw it. An Ootori Hospital.

* * *

"TAMAKI" I raced in his house with no permission, slamming the door and racing to his dining room. I walk in and see the entire club, everyone.

"Tamaki we have to find her. We have to." I drop to my knees and lean back against the wall.

"Kyou-chan?" I open my eyes to see Huni and Usa-chan. He breaths in and out and Hands me ths stuffed rabbit. I take it and he helps me into a chair.

I hold on to the bunny as the others talk, dismissing whatever they are saying.

"What's wrong with Kyouya, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi looks to the Host King in question.

"Emiko has been kidnapped." Tamaki told them in a monotone.

Huni gasped, the twins looked up from thier game to thier Tono, even Mori looked at Tamaki with shock. While Haurhi looked straight at Kyouya sitting like an empty shell.

He was an empty shell, this was the first time he had no idea what to do.

He had not realized what an impact she had on him until she was gone.

Harhi stood fron her seat. "Well sitting and doing nothing isn't ganna help. Now, what you suppose we do." She looked at Tamaki.

"I... I...I think we should go and look for her, and leave Kyouya here. Huni, Mori your with me. Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru take care of Kyouya." He walked over to Kyouya and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Kyouya. We'll find her, I promise." He looked at his friend and thank him with his eyes.

They left and the twins helped Kyouya on the couch.

"Lay down and rest, you need it."

"Her uncle hurts her, she needs help, please go tell Tamaki before he leaves." They both looked at him before Kaoru ran out the room down the stairs and to the Host King.

"TAMAKI." He yelled out of breath. Tamaki turned around about to enter the car.

"Her uncle hurts her Tamaki. Find her." He told him and turned around and ran back to his brother, Haruhi and Kyouya.

Tamaki slipped into the car and fell silent, thinkung of what he ment and how he knows.

"Tama-chan? What did Kao-chan say?" Huni connected his eyes with Tamaki's.

"Nothing to worry about Huni-senpai. Let's find her OK?" He smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile it was streched and akward.

"O...K."

* * *

I walked into the Hospital and was immediately brought to a bed and was being examined.

A doctor came in and cleaned me up and helped me into the waiting room.

"Miss, I have to ask you a few questions, alright."

"Yes, what do you need to know?"

"Well for starters, your name." He smiled, a fake smile but I didn't mind at the moment.

"Takahashi, Emiko, Dr..." I crossed my legs and inlaced my fingers on my lap.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Dr. Ootori." I looked at him and stood for my chair.

"Do you have a brother named Kyouya?" I stared at him waiting for an answer.

'"Yes, how do you know that?" he looked at me like I was a stalker.

"I go to school with Kyouya. He has been very nice to me." I sat down and looked at him. "I would much like to speak with him if possible."

* * *

"So where are going to look next?" Huni looked atTamaki. They've been all over Japan, and no Emiko.

They went to all the Takahashi warehouses and offices, they even went to her uncles home to see if she was there.

"Maybe we should ask Kyouya's family." Tamaki had no one else to ask.

"Yeah let's go see his brother at the Hospital!" Huni jumped back in the car and off they went.

* * *

I did it!! It took me a while but I got another one in and I hope I can put another one today or tomorrow.

Love ya,

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

Ok so I know I havn't updated in a while...

I just want you to know I won't have anything up until this weekend. I might have two chapters on in every story cause I feel really bad, they'll be long too I promise

I am soo sorry I've been busy and I've got MAJOR writers block!!! It makes me sad....

OK WRAP-UP This weekend, Two chapters and I'm sorry! Good to go!

See ya!!!


End file.
